terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulstrian Federalist Republic
Hulstria and Gao-Soto For Previous Life See: https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Hulstria_and_Gao-Soto Hulstria and Gao-Soto, officially the Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto (Hulstrian: Die Kaiserlichen Kronenländer Hulsterreichs und Gao-Sotos; Kunikata: Furusutoria ōkoku to kōsō no kōgen) is a state located on Dovani. Hulstria and Gao-Soto, previously just Hulstria or Greater Hulstria, is a regional power in Terra. Overview Hulstria is a developing nation. Currently the House of Klostermann rules Hulstria. In 1854 Kaiser Bartholomew created the Hulstrian Empire under an absolute monarchy. The House of Klosterman controlled several nations and annexed them. The Great Hulstrian Empire peaked in 1897 when the empire spanned 2 oceans and several countries. Slowly they released several countries including Ostland but still maintain a large presence in the region. Up until now the country has been peaceful but... Tensions have been building with Gao-Soto. The Hulstiran Navy is very strong as well. Gao-Soto has been working with Hulstria on and off and for now, the two are getting along. In 2002 Kaiserin Évelyne would bring sweeping reforms to build on the Hulstrian Diet established in 1925. Since the 1960's Chancellors have been elected in Hulstria. They act as Prime Ministers and can veto the congress. The coinage is based on the Imperial Gold Standard. The government has to promise to keep the currency exchangeable for gold. This keeps the economy quite stable. Chancellor Wilhelmine Henze would reform the empire and the country would turn into a Federalist Semi Constitutional Monarchy in 4535. Government: Until the Late 1800's Hulstria was a Kaisereich. However it was reformed into a Semi Constitutional Monarchy with the Establishment of the Imperial Diet and then the House of Nobles and House of Commons in 1885. The Chancellor is the Executive the Houses are the Legislative and the Supreme Court is the Judicial Branches. See Also: Elections in Hulstria and Gao-Soto Chancellor: Main article: Chancellor of Hulstria and Gao-Soto The Chancellor is the Elected Position that leads the cabinet and leads the government. He is responsible for preserving democracy acting in the best interest of the people and represent the country abroad. Legislative: The Houses of Parliament serve as elected assemblies that pass laws, amendments and resolutions that directly impact the country. Both houses are needed for a bill to pass. House of Commons: See: Hulstrian House of Commons The Hulstrian House of Commons is the lower house of parliament. A party needs a majority of 336 to be on the right side of parliament (or the ruling coalition). House of Nobles: See: Hulstrian House of Nobles The Hulstrian House of Nobles is the upper House of Parliament. It also includes 24 nobles that have the positions for life and their job is to defend the Kaiser and Democracy. The number of seats is 350 with the 24 nobles added on. Key: Key: Orange Kaiser Protecktorat, Green: Hulstrian Centrist Party. Light Blue: Hulstrian Sozialpartei, Red: Die Sozialistische Arbeiterpartei, Pink: Feminist Block, Brown: Gao-Soto First, Dark Red: People's Party Supreme Court: The Hulstrian Supreme Court is the Main Court that decides the constitutionality of laws and decisions throughout Hulstria and Gao-Soto. The Court is made up of 9 members and they are appointed by the Chancellor. Military: The Hulstrian Armed Forces are developing slowly into a force designed to defend Hulstria and Gao-Soto from attacks. Geograpghy and Natural Resources: Hulstria and Gao-Soto rely on natural resources to fuel it's economy. Agriculture and the Timber Industry are both big in the Hulstria. The forests stetching on either side of the Barrier Mountains that run through the country. The Great Dovani Plains however are on the East side of the country and many Gao-Showa farmers grow crops such as wheat, corn and other crops. The forests stretch from Tiaga in te North of the Country to Temperate Conifer Forests in the South. The forests become snow covered and lots of people have cabins up in the woods for summer or winter recreation. Hunting and Fishing: Hulstrians and Gao-Showans are allowed to own a variety of firearms. So hunting for Hulstrian Stag and other deer is popular and a favorite past time of some people. Salmon are abundent in several Hulstrian rivers as well. People come from far and wide to experience Salmon fishing here. Trout and Arctic Char are also abundent as well. Fishing boosts local economies and the rivers provide power in forms of hydroelectric dams. Mountains: In the Alpine regions of the Mountains small farms and dairies cover the hills. Alpine Sky Areas also attract tourists as well. Hulstria is also the home of several volcanoes. Several have been active in the past century. Mt. Alpenzeller and Mt. Susi have erupted at times causing catastrophic damage to property and life. Howver the government is getting better in the field of Volcanology and technology and knowledge is advancing so detecting restless volcanoes is easier. Culture: The culture of Hulstria and Gao-Soto is divided between the two main ethnic groups. The Hulstrians and Gao-Showans. They are very different from religion to cuisine. Hulstrian Culture: The Hulstrian Culture is rich with history. The religion of Hulstria is Luthorianism or the reformed branch of Hosianism. roughly 70% of the Hulstrian populous goes to church and 80% identify with Hosianism. Holiday's such as St. Hendrick Day The Birth of Eliyahu and Resurrection Day and all Hosian holiday's that are practiced in Hulstria other holdiays include Hulstria Day, Oktoberfest and Royal Birthdays. Hulstrian culture relies on appearance. Ladies wear dresses, skirts, and pants like jeans and shorts. Men usually wear suits, nice shirts, slacks and jeans ,cargo shorts. T-s hirts and casual clothing are socially allowed but not in the workplace. Hulstrians are very welcoming open people. People on the street are friendly and are open to conversation. Hulstrians are very patriotic. They celebrate Hulstrian Day with massive barrages of fireworks. Also they spend lots of time at pubs drinking beer and other alcoholic beverages. (See Cuisine). Hulstrians are very loyal to their leaders and their views. New parties and new ideas don't do well here because the people are very loyal to the old systems.Normally the majority of Hulstrians are Conservative because of this. The Hulstrian ethnic group is known for having blond or brown hair and white skin. Gao-Showan Culture: Gao-Showan culture is very different and similar to Hulstrian culture. The Gao-Showan culture is more secular. The culture follows many religions and many people follow many different religions. Holiday's celebrated can include The Holiday of the Sun, The New Year, Gao-Soto Colonization Day etc etc... Dress is open ended in Gao-Soto. People wear all kinds of things and that is because the culture of Gao-Soto is really open. Gao-Soto families usually keep to themselves and they rarely talk to strangers on the street. Once you get to know them however they are accepting and open but to outsiders they are closed off. It is because of this that a major misconception of the Gao-Showan people is that they are not accepting. This is the opposite of what it really is. The majority of The Left lives in Gao-Showan areas along with Left Leaning Hulstrians. Category:Hulstria and Gao-Soto Category:Countries Category:Terra